Riga's Mother visiting her fandom? Not good
by Ryugafangirl Riga
Summary: Happy Mother's Day! Though it's not too good with Riga. Her mother demanded her to visit Riga's RIDICULOUS FANDOM OF AWESOMENESS for once. As she met the MFB crew and OCs, she caused troubles and...DECIDED GINGKA TO BE RIGA'S FIANCÉ? This is not good...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY MOM!**

**My mom: *still asleep***

**Setsuko: Yep, idiotic as ever...*deep breathe* WHO WOULD BE CRAZY ENOUGH TO STAY UP PAST 3 EARLY IN THE MORNING?**

**Me: Me, blame the working vampire spell.**

**Setsuko: Wha? Vampire spell? You're not on that witch spell website again aren't you?**

**Me: Maybeee... What do you think? I'm starting to grow fangs!**

**Setsuko: *scratches head* ARRRRGH! Do the undo spell, now!**

**Me: No, it's way too cool. YOU ARE GETTING DANDRUFFS ON MY TABLET!**

**Setsuko: Dude, you've got tuition tomorrow afternoon and you'll surely interact with sunlight.**

**Me: Crap, I don't own the anime or my mom who's a special guest in this story.**

**Setsuko: Your...what!?**

* * *

Everyone were doing the same old random things they usually do at my house, AGAIN! I have seriously STATED that they shouldn't enter without permission.

Gingka was desperately climbing the ceiling fan, trying to escape Bitemark's death bite, Shade's (VampireShed13, check her out!) pet Dalmatian that she irresponsibly left at my house, under my 'worst type of' care.

Kyoya was sitting on top of the refrigerator with Benkei, along with a pizza, pretending to be driving a car while cheesy tomato sauce kept dripping on his pants and my refrigerator. For some reason, Kyoya has cat ears and tail and Benkei kept poking them.

Yuu, Tsubasa and Kenta were all throwing books at each other which screaming on top of their lungs. Masamune wore a Gladiator armour and was stabbing things with a paper made sword. He even drew candies on it.

Setsuko, Kage and Nova, my OCs, sat in the corner protected by Setsuko's ice barrier shivering in fear and cold. King was singing 'Let It Go' with a life sized barbie dolls directly at them. It was a terrifying scene.

One by one, they froze as they noticed my existence. Kage and Nova literally froze. The temperature inside that icy dome was below -20.

"What is the meaning of this?" I growled through gritted teeth, trying to suppress my anger. Silence, as a crow flew over, I tried my best not to grab a gun and shoot it down with SUPER DUPER MEGA AWESOME MASHED POTATO BEAMS OF RAINBOWS!

"Your mind is really messed up, missy." A woman walked in, standing beside me, talking sarcastically and 'enjoying' the scene. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. GINGKA! YOU GET DOWN FROM MY CEILING FAN, RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" I yelled.

"Behave more like a lady." The woman grimaced. "Ya heard that, Riga? And no! I won't or your stupid dog would kill me! It already bit Olaf and Elsa when we invited them over! They died, instantly!" Gingka protested. "And who's that OLD woman standing beside you?"

"My mom. She just had to make me give her a tour in my fandom as a Mother's Day present. Anyway, Bitemark is Shade's pet, not mine. It just happens to bite people me and Shade don't like, that's all. He's a poisoned Dalmatian, end of story." I crossed my arms. "AND CLEAN UP MY HOUSE NOW! YOU GUYS MADE SUCH A MESS! I even might consider a level 6 typhoon visited last night if you guys weren't here."

"Calm down, Riga. Why do you have to be so mean to your friends?" I gagged at mother's word about Gingka being my friend. She walked over, chased away Bitemark and helped Gingka down. "Thanks." Gingka said.

"Such handsome young man. I bet that he's your boyfriend, no? I think he will work great as your husband. I will certainly accept your marriage with my daughter." My mom said.

Both me and Gingka turned red as tomatoes. "WHAT? THAT'S NOT IT! THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD MARRY HIM!" I exclaimed. "Ohoho... Couples always deny when they're still on first stage. Come on, don't be shy." I could see Madoka glaring at me from the kitchen. So that's where she went...that's not the point!

"Mom, this piece of crap here already have a girlfriend and she just heard what you said! Dammit! Madoka will kill me with that spatula!" I facepalmed.

"Madam! You've mistaken! Riga hates me and yeah, I already have a girlfriend! Who would wanna marry this lunat..." Before Gingka could finish his sentence, I pointed a machine gun at him. He fell silent but I still killed him anyway.

"HOLY MCNUGGETS! YOU KILLED HIM!" My mom screamed. Oh well, I don't intend to inform her about the 24 hour revival program that I set up in this fandom for torture and hardcore survival purposes.

She shifted her eyes towards Kyoya and Benkei. "What are you looking at? " Kyoya snarled. Benkei was still drooling over Kyoya's cat ears and tail. "Definitely not the best choice." She muttered.

I knew she was up to something ridiculous, she's paranoid after all. "Aha! I found the perfect substitute fiancé!" She said, pointing at Tsubasa. "Wait...those children...RIGA! Are those your kids? You are so in trouble, young lady! Your father will be disappointed! How could you be so inappropriate and do stuff with that girly looking guy over there?" My mother scolded.

"Oi!" Tsubasa grunted.

There she goes again, another misunderstanding. "Seriously, mom, what are you friggin' thinking about? Tsubasa and I are just friends, Kenta and Yuu too! How could I even give birth to two boys at the same age of me and the other only one year younger? Logical thinking!" I explained while I have magical mops and brooms and table cloth cleaning up the mess. I also had Setsuko to cage up the poisonous dog.

As my mom stayed silent wandering around the house, I received a text message from Ryuga. It said:

**_Riga, meet up at the BeyPark 30 minutes later, okay? It is NOT a date! I clearly inform you once more, this is NOT a date!_**

**_From,_**

**_Ryuga_**

**_11/5/14_**

**_5:30pm_**

"From big brother? What does it says?" Setsuko asked. "Definitely not a date is what he wrote. Ugh, worst time to ask me out even though I would've been excited if my mom's not here." I sighed.

"RIIIIIGAAAA!"

"Oh, boy... Tsubasa, can you bring everyone home? You guys aren't helping at all." Tsubasa nodded and dragged everyone out. Yuu got zapped at the door for stealing a bar of Kit Kat.

"What now, mom?" I rolled my eyes and huffed. "What is the meaning of this?" I went upstairs to investigate. Apparently, she made her way to the boys' rooms. "How do you explain these rooms? They are all designed for boys!" Setsuko, Kage and Nova happened to follow me upstairs.

"My OC's rooms. Creator and OC living in the same house. Fairly logical." I pointed at the rooms then the owners individually. "This is Kage's room and this is Nova's room."

"The other three? The one in black is definitely yours. I don't another two male OCs here."

"This one is Setsuko's room." I sweatdropped. She actually mistook a girl's room for a guy's. She stared at Setsuko, especially her tomboyish outfit.

"What? Tomboy is legal, woman. Even if you're Riga's mom, I might still harm you." Setsuko hissed.

"Nice, go ahead I won't judge. The other one... I don't think letting you know is a good idea." I was referring to the room beside mine which has a door connected to it.

"Another tomboy?" My mom raised an eyebrow.

"Riga's boyfriend! Ryuga's room, one of the cannon characters, duh! How could you not know?" Screw that Nova for thinking aloud.

"Boyfriend?" She suddenly got pissed. "Uh oh." I hid into my room. I had to get changed for my 'date which is not actually a date' with Ryuga. Of course I chose something gothic and miniskirted. I just love miniskirts...

"YARR! TO ME, NIGHTMARE!" Nightmare showed up at my ginormous window which also serves as an emergency exit. Hey, your mother bugging your love life is level 10 red lighted emergency, right? What? No? Don't care! WEEEEEE (that was me riding on nightmare across the sky)

* * *

**Me: I can't write anymore, gotta sleep. This is a two chapter event story, soo...to be continued! Check out chapter 2 when it's up! Yippee!**

**Setsuko: a The undo spell?**

**Me: Meh, can't find it.**

**Setsuko: You better do something with it quick before you start biting people in the neck.**

**Me: Huh? Did you just said something? I was busy biting this random guy on the neck.**

**Setsuko: O.o RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Me: *smirks* Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *fume***

**Setsuko: Chill down, dude. What's with that face?**

**Me: Not telling or I might go on a killing spree...**

**Setsuko: Okay...suit yourself...*leaves***

**Me: Seth! Wait!**

**Setsuko: What?**

**Me: Insane pills, gimme my pills or I can't finish this story in time!**

**Setsuko: Whatever, here. Riga does not own Metal Fight Beyblade and ****technically don't own her mother.**

* * *

I met up with Ryuga, apparently angry at me for being late. "What? I had to keep my mom accompanied, escape from her awesomeness, got attacked by MAGICAL FLYING MAN EATING PIES OF DOOM and crashed landed at Gingka's favourite fast food restaurant!" I explained.

"You destroyed Gingka's favourite fast food restaurant?" He facepalmed. "That was on my to do list and one of the main reasons I want to meet up with you." I saw explosives stacked behind him. "I can tell..." I snorted.

"Did Gingka see?" Ryuga asked.

"Umm, yeah. He was crying like a baby and probably building a bridge to reach the website moderator now..." I answered.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"MODERATOR! LOOK WHAT RIGA DID TO MY FAVOURITE FAST FOOD RESTAURANT! KICK HER OUT!" Gingka screamed while building a rainbow bridge out of skittles. It took a long time since he got confused with the location of the colours red and yellow. Like, who does that?

* * *

-Back with me-

"What did I just saw in my mind?" I said dumbfounded. "Gingka crying like a baby on a skittle made bridge? Everyone saw that, including the readers..." Ryuga said.

"Oh well..."

"RIGAAAA!" Oh crud, my mom, AGAIN! "Screw it, let's get outta here!" I can clearly see my mother charging at us with a gigantic katana. Don't ask me why I can, my eyes are not freakishly popping out and zooming in.

She is always against having romantic relationships while I'm still in middle school. Not that I ever tried to have one. Now she thinks Ryuga's my boyfriend and wants to kill him which makes no sense since she tried shipping me with Gingka at the first place.

"I blame Nova for this, he kinda said that you're my boyfriend and now she wants to kill you." I sweatdropped. "Who's that woman anyway? Don't tell me she's a fangirl too, she's OLD!" Ryuga blurt out while running.

"Yeah right, as if! She's my mom, paranoid and tried shipping me with Gingka in the first chapter." As we ran, the scenes around us turned more and more ridiculous. The road stretches from the scene of a city to a tropical island made out of toilet bowls.

"What just happened here?"

"Whatever, jump on the NYAN CATS and FLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYY!" Ryuga kicked the weird looking cat in the gut and it started farting triple rainbows and fly.

"YES! My favourite triple rainbow farting ride, woohoo!" Things just got a bit too random, maybe randomness overload...

OH MY GOD! I just saw my mother slapping a griffin and demand it to fly her to the northern stars. This is too ridiculous. Wait, we are in my brain, right? Oh yeah, now I know the reason... The infamous insane pills...

Let me try something...

* * *

**_Brain rebooting...20% complete...50% complete...70% complete...99%complete..._**

**_...Sorry but your request for restarting the brain and make it work normally has failed, please try again later...I mean NEVER!_**

* * *

Crap... I was kicked back into my messed up fantasy world of beyblade. I reopened my eyes only to see me and Ryuga tied up to a pole facing my mother on a throne? Wait, did she take over my mind while I was rebooting?

"Mom, what did you do this time?"

"I found these candies and CANDIES ARE NOT GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH! Anyway, I tried them since you seemed to love it a lot and I feel AWESOME! And I made the whole world worship me and wear this Turkey LOL costume that you replaced Gingka's clothes with."

Dammit, she found my insane pills. Now what? Insane pills make people awesome and majestic and amazing and supreme and burger grilling... Did I just say burger grilling? Whatever.

"Mom! Get out a my head, now! Mother's Day will be over in 2 hours!" I yelled. Who knew we spent so much time in my head while doing nothing in the real world. "So? I am the superior! Nothing can stop me now! MWAHAHAHA!" She laughed maniacally. Now I know where I inherited my insanity from, the pills. That's not right!

"Alright, you asked for it!" I grabbed a light sabre and slashed off the ropes. "Bring it on!" My mother grabbed a machine gun. We both summoned war, again! You remember the time when I summoned war in GIMME BACK MY INSANE PILLS? Yeah...that was fun...

"SUPER DUPER MARSHMALLOW GLITTER SLASH!"

"TRIPLE RAINBOW PONY FART BEAM!"

Both kept using harmless and lame attacks. Ryuga actually fell asleep. The whole war continued for two hours until the clock struck twelve. "Yes! Mother's Day is over! See you!" Getting back my control over my brain, I rebooted it once more.

* * *

**_BRAIN REBOOTING REQUEST ACCEPTED...STARTING BRAIN REBOOTING...DELETING HAYSTACKS...CLEARING GLITTERY TRASH...THROWING GINGKA INTO POOL OF SHARKS...REBOOTING DONE...YOU CAN NOW SAFELY ENTER RIGA'S BRAIN ONCE MORE, PROCEED?_**

_No, kick my mom out and mental note to self. NEVER EVER NEVER EVER LET MY MOM IN MY HEAD EVER AGAIN!__

* * *

-reality-

"What just happened? I feel like I was a queen and participated in war and slept throughout the whole day."

"You better not know, mom. You better not."

"Whatever, who cares? Want sandwiches?"

"Sure."

"Wait, when did I ever get the ability to speak English so fluently?"

"I have no idea..."

* * *

**Me: Yes! Finally done!**

**Setsuko: I thought you were having writer's block.**

**Me: Yeah, when I was pissed off or I was in a noisy place, it happens a lot.**

**Setsuko: So, now you're in your room?**

**Me: Yeah, it's way better than the living room. It's quiet.**

**Setsuko: What happened with your anger?**

**Me: Oh, I reported to the moderator. Oh yeah... I'm awesome.**

**Setsuko: *facepalm***

**Me: Anyways, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! Give your mother a hug!**

**Setsuko: Enjoy!**


End file.
